


Prompts List

by commanderbensolo



Series: Oneshot and Headcanon Series [4]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Girls (TV), Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Paterson (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: F/M, Prompts List, Will be updated as I add to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderbensolo/pseuds/commanderbensolo
Summary: This is my prompts list for all of my x reader hcs, imagines and oneshots. Please don't hesitate to send me an ask either onTumblror comment on here.
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Charlie Barber/Reader, Clyde Logan/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Matt the Radar Technician/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo/Reader, Officer Ronnie Peterson/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/Reader
Series: Oneshot and Headcanon Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719733
Comments: 2





	Prompts List

  1. “You know I love you right?” 
  2. “You need to know that someone cares about you.” 
  3. “I need you.” 
  4. “Come here.” 
  5. “You love me?” 
  6. “You’re stressful, and an asshole sometimes, but I love you.” 
  7. “You’re my best friend, okay?”
  8. “It’s 3 am and you’re outside my door in the rain, you wanna tell me why?” 
  9. “You got drunk, called me up and said you loved me.”
  10. “I’m making pancakes, you wanna stay and have some?” 
  11. “The last time I cried was the last time you left me, which was 10 years ago.” 
  12. “I’m trying to tell you that I fucking love you!” 
  13. “What don’t you understand about this thing between us?” 
  14. “I thought you loved me?” 
  15. “Let’s stay in and watch TV and order takeout.” 
  16. “My idea of a perfect first date is anywhere with you.” 
  17. “I’ve missed you, you know that?” 
  18. “I’ve missed you too.” 
  19. “Why can’t you stay?” 
  20. “Please stay, I can’t be alone right now.” 
  21. “I don’t want to let you go.” 
  22. “You underestimate me far too often, darling.” 
  23. “You wanna grab a coffee?” 
  24. “What do you say about going to dinner with me?” 
  25. “You’re awkward and adorable, and I really like you.” 




End file.
